The Melancholy of Being Genderbent
by lack-4-a-better-name
Summary: Once again Kyon had given Haruhi another idea that became a reality. But he never thought that he would have to change GENDER in the prosses. Rated teen because there is mention of drugs and things get pretty intense later on. DISCONTINUED AND UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Chapter 1

**this is my first fanfic so please b nice to moi! **

**I don't own haruhi suzumiya! ok? but i do own the content of the story! Enjoy!**

_sigh._ Once again I walked up the giant hill that took forever to climb, but once I got to my classroom, tanaguchi jumped at me.

"You'll never guess what happened!" he said almost jumping. "Some one actually beat the shortest time of dating Haruhi!" _What? Even less then tanaguchi's five minutes? _I thought, glancing over his shoulder. Looking at the girl sitting in the desk behind mine, Haruhi seemed to be a little down.

_Could it be she's having second thoughts?_ I thought about it for a moment. _Na-ah... that can't be it. _I walked over to Haruhi and sat at my own desk. I turned my chair around so I could look at her straight on.

"Hey." I said to her. There was no response for a few seconds. I repeated myself.

"Yeah, yeah I heard you the first time." she said annoyed.

"... So," I started, "I heard that another guy asked you out." Haruhi glared at me as though she were about to murder me.

"Maybe... but you know Kyon..." she said trailing off. " I've noticed something..." "and that would be?" "guys always have more advantage..."

_Wait what? _I thought to myself. "What do you exactly mean by that Haruhi" I said feeling that this wasn't going towards a direction. "I mean the fact that guys can be more assertive with girls because the girls are fine with it."

_Uhh... hi, Haruhi? What planet is it on that girls are fine with being pushed around like that?_

"Not only that guys have awesome names! Yuta, Haru, Daisuke, Kaede, Hiro, Haruto, Naomi, Kaoru... all awesome! Well, except for yours Kyon." She said smuggly. "Haruhi you know my real name is-" "So then I started thinking!"_ I bet she doesn't even _know _my real name... _I thought angrily. "What if the members of the SOS brigade all got gender swapped!"

_I knew it... this wasn't going in a good direction... _

"Haruhi, when you say gender swap you mean you would be a guy and I would be a girl?" "Exactly!" This just kept spirling down. "Okay, but then we would need different names don't you think?" I asked trying to get into what the heck she was talking about.

"Hmm..." she thought about it for a moment, then snapped her fingers and started by saying: "I got it! Okay, so Yuki would change to Yuuki. Itsuki would be Itsuko. Mikuru would be Mitsuru. I'd be Haruki, and you would be... Kyonko!"

_**WHY DO I STILL HAVE TO KEEP THAT STUPID NICKNAME!**_

_Sigh_.

"I'm totally gonna tell all of the members! I'm sure they'll love it!" Haruhi said happily as our teacher walked in.

_hmm... _I thought, _this hasn't happend in a while has it? _Haruhi was dragging me by the tie all the way to the club room. She slammed open the club door. There was Itsuki sitting at the table being given a cup of tea, by Miss Asahina wearing her usual maid outfit. And as always Nagato was reading her book ignoring the fact that we had just walked in.

"Hey everyone! I wanna tell you about an idea that came to me this morning! Kyon, shut the door, and listen up even though I told you about it first." Said Haruhi. I was kind of happy that she told other people that she told me first. As she explained, Yuki raised her head from her book, and actually seemed interested. Sorta. Once she was done telling them her idea, she told them their gender bent names.

The normal responces: Koizumi smiled that idiot smile of his; Miss Asahina looked slightly confused; Haruhi was imagining a crowd of people going insane because it was such a 'brilliant' idea; and I was smacking my forehead. The only responce that was out of the norm was Yuki's. She was staring at Haruhi then noticed that I was looking. She then took out a yellow book mark and wrote something on it. She placed the book mark on the table and looked at me. She closed her book, got up and while heading for the door said: "I'm leaving early." in her monotone voice of hers. I walked towards the book mark and it read:

Come to my apartment at 5:00, we need to talk. -Nagato

Once again I was standing infront of Yuki's apartment. Dialing the apartments number, it rung once then it was picked up. Of course Nagato said nothing, so I said: "hey Nagato it's 5 now. Can I come up?" There was silence and no responce. "It's about Haruhi, isn't it?" The doors opened.

_I knew it... _I thought walking toward the elevator.

I was standing in front of her door. Just as I was about to knock, Yuki had already opened the door, and had stopped my fist from, very lightly of course, hitting her head. _I didn't even blink how the hell did I miss that? _I thought pulling my hand away.

As usual, I sat at the kotatsu that was in the centre of the bare room. I was staring at the room that Miss Asahina and I had slept in when Nagato froze the time in that room._ Ahh, memories. _I thought smiling. Nagato sat down across from me and placed two tea cups.

"So has something else gonna happen?" I said casually.

"Yes..."she started, "her idea of the members of the SOS brigade being changed in gender is going to become a reality. This is not a new world, no, this is more like a temporary world. A world where we will only live in for exactly a week. The five of us will change tonight as we sleep, as for me I can already feel the change happening to both my mind and my body. Very soon my voice will become lower because of the transformation." She said looking abit surprised. I looked at her in amazment, shock and pure terror. As Yuki said 'transformation', her voice had dropped by four notes.

"You better go home. Now. It would be dangerous if someone saw you changing in the middle of the street. Even though you were the last to be mentioned. Also there is nothing to worry about. The change won't hurt. Just go!" She said with her voice becoming lower. "I don't want you to see me like this..." she muttered under her breath.

I was pushed out by her transforming body.

"Nagato! Wait!" She shut the door. The only thing I could do was go home.

**thanks for reading! please comment or review and follow this story cuz it'll get really good! ALSO! this is my first fan fic so be nice to me! i did this on wordpad so there isn't spelling or grammar corrctions! srry!**


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG it's so intense! not! whatever... enjoy!**

...

I lay on my bed staring at the ceiling. I couldn't help but worry about Yuki, what the hell's going happen tomorrow? How will she look like? How will I look like? I decided that I might as well go to sleep. _Que Serra Serra I guess... _

...

The next morning I woke up with a splitting headache.

_I THOUGHT NAGATO SAID IT WOULDN'T HURT? Wait... that's right!_

I stammered out of my bed only to fall face first on the floor. I slowly got up realizing the smooth, beautiful, long, dark brown hair. _Oh-no... please don't tell me... _I got up, kind of wobbling, walking towards the mirror. When reaching it, I recoiled and muffled a scream. A girl scream. Looking back at me in the mirror was a petite girl, about Haruhi's height, with messy hair extending all the way to hip, and short bangs. The girls eyes were the exact same colour that I (normally) have. Her small, dainty hands held her short, cotton t-shirt. Her slim legs were dazzling.

_Wait did I just think that of my own legs? That's really-_

My thought was then interrupted by my cellphone. I slowly walked towards the phone. I was still in mental shock.

"Hello?" I said, my voice ten notes higher.

"Uh..." On the other side of the phone a deep hansome voice responded then conitued.

"Um... is Kyon there?" Said the voice. then I realised who it was.

"Haruhi? It's me! Kyon! I know I don't sound like myself though. I don't really know what happened," that would be a lie, "but it seems that I've turned into a girl."

"..."

"...Haru...hi?"

"KYON? SERIOUSLY? SO I'M NOT THE ONLY ONE? OK GOOD CUZ I WAS GOING CRAZY FOR A SECOND!" she, I mean, HE screamed into the phone. "I'M STANDING OUTSIDE OF YOUR HOUSE RIGHT NOW! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!"

"Wait Haruhi you know where I-"

"I'm a guy now! So Kyonko! Call me Haruki! Let me say that again... GET YOUR SORRY ASS DOWN HERE!" The call diconnected.

I got quickly dressed. Putting a bra, a bit of make up, put a high ponytail, the whole shabang. It was a bit awkward putting on a bra, but it was my body... I guess. I ran down stairs passing my little 'brother' on the way out. He really looked like the actual me.

When I arrived outside of my house there was a tall boy about my original height, with a slightly longer hair then my boy-self, the only difference was the yellow hair band in his hair.

_That's Haruhi, I mean Haruki._

"Hi." I said.

"Wow..." Said Haruki with mouth open and slightly blushing. Wait.. blushing?

He turned around and started walking.

"Come on Kyonko. The others will probably be at the plaza where we meet anyway. And I don't want to be last."

I could see that the whole time walking to the plaza, 'Haruki' avoided eye contact with me, but I saw in the corner of my eye, he was staring. To be honest, I had mixed feelings about him staring; I might have been happy, I was for sure annoyed, or was I? Ugh... being a girl is confusing.

When I arrived to the plaza, sitting in the spot where Yuki used to sit was a tall boy with the same hair style and colour wearing casual clothing. That must have been _**Yuuki**_. Then standing close by was a boy, short, had short orange hair similar to Miss Asahina, was whimpering and this is what I was thinking: _Oh Miss Asahina! That must have been a shock to wake up as a male! _I thought looking at _**Mitsuru**_. Next to the whimpering boy, was a girl with light brown hair going only a few inches past the shoulder. She had an impressive 'rack'. _Damnit. I hate you __**Itsuko**__. _I thought looking down at my wash board of a chest.

"YOU GUY'S TOO?" Haruki sceamed while pulling on my arm.

"Good morning Mister Suzumiya. You too Kyonko." Said Itsuko with that stupid smile of his, umm... hers.

"Even when your a boy your cute as hell! Come'er Mitsuru!" Said Haruki with the look of rape in his eyes. Even though Haruki was close to squishing all the air out of Mitsuru, I couldn't help but ignore the two and walk over to Yuuki.

"Nagato? Are you alright?" I started. "I was really worried about you. I was thinking about if you were actually O.K. You know that you can tell me right?" I said sitting next to him.

_Whoa whoa whoa! Why the hell am I being all... sigh... girl-ish._

...

"Alright! We're going have a discution on what has happened in the last 24 hours! Let's start with... Yuuki!" Haruki said.

"... It was 17:12, when I started transforming into a male. First my voice dropped, then my height changed, and finally the rest of my body." Said Yuuki's monotone and low voice.

_Am I the only one that is noticing that Nagato is speaking like an actual human?_

"Whoa! REALLY! That must have been awesome! I was probably asleep when I changed..." Haruki said thinking. "Okay... next how about you? Mitsuru?" "W-well, I was also a-asleep, so not really. B-but! I-it was really s-scary t-to wake up as the opposite s-sex..." His voice was only about four notes lower then her original one.

"Yeah, that was sorta the same for me! Okay, Itsuko?" I think Haruki was enjoying this.

"Well, truth be told I also had the... 'fortune' of watching myself change. Unlike Nagato, everything happened at 18:45 and the exact opposite. My voice got higher, my height decreased, and then, well everything else." Itsuko smiled flipping her hair.

"WHOA REALLY? YOU SAW THE CHANGE? TELL TELL TELL!" Haruki yelled.

"It's a little hard to put into words. Actually, I honestly have no idea on a single word I could even begin to use to describe what happened." Itsuko said, looking genuinely serious.

"Hmm... okay. Next! We're going to do our usual searches!" Said Haruki.

_And of couse she forgot about me... wait _"What do mean our searches? Isn't this big enough for you in one day?" I asked.

"This is cool and all, but be honest! A little gender swap like this shouldn't stop the SOS brigade from finding all the _other_ weird things in the world!" Haruki explained. Damnit.

He stuck out his hand containing five tooth picks, three marked and two blank. I picked up a tooth pick that was marked. Haruki got an unmarked one. Koizumi also got an unmarked one. So that meant 'Mitsuru' and 'Yuuki' were with me. I don't ever remember going in the three people group.

We sepertated and went our sepertate ways. I turned to the two of them.

"So what should we do now?" I asked. Misturu opened his mouth and quite boldy for his type of character said: "Maybe we can take you shopping? Kyonko, what do you think? I m-mean only if you want t-to! It's b-because you took m-me s-shopping so I thought I c-could return the favor!"

To be honest I was quite dumbfounded.

"Um... Okay, sure. Why not? You alright with that Nagato?" I asked.

"It's fine." He said back in monotone.

Then we began to head for the mall.

...

The three of us were walking back to the plaza, after two hours of 'Mister' Asahina (doesn't have the same ring to it) and Nagato picking out clothing for me to wear. Well they were originally girls and since, mentally, I'm still a guy it's probably a thing that they went along with me. I ended up buying a summer dress, two tank tops, a skirt, and a pair of sandles.

Waiting at the plaza was Haruki and Itsuko.

"So! You find anyth-..." Haruki trailed off, staring at the shopping bags.

"YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO LOOK FOR WEIRD SUPERNATURAL TYPE THINGS! NOT SHOES!" Haruki yelled at me.

"As your punishment, tommorow, you gotta come here again and do a whole search with **me**! NO 'BUT''S 'IF'S 'OR'S! NOTHIN!" He said grabbing my ponytail and pulling so much so that I stumbled over a bit. When I looked up Haruki's face was right next mine. He was smiling mockingly.

_Shit._

...

**thanks 4 reading my story! pleeeeeeeeeaaseeee review! im thinking of itsuko being ****openly**** lesbien, just because it makes things interesting ;) And Nagato should start showing that 'he' likes 'kyonko', so then 'haruki' has some competion w miza thinkin ov bringin a new character! tellz me what u think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello once more! **

...

I was trudging home, thinking of that search that I'm going to with Haruki tommorow. No correction... this more of a date than a search. Damn you Haruki. I got that splitting headache once more and began to feel slightly dizzy. Now what? I've only been in this body for, not even a day! What did this body get it's period? ugh... that would be akward.

When I opened the door to my house, it was pitch black. On the floor, right below me, was a note saying this:

_'Kyonko, your mother and myself are running tasks and your brother is at a friends house. Don't burn the house while we're gone! -Dad'_

Thanks Dad.

I walked inside turning on the lights in the kitchen, looking for Advil or something like that. I swolllowed three without water and headed to my room. I desided that I should do my homework, or at least half of it.

...

I was about to finish my homework when my brother walked in.

"Kyonko!" He called out marrily, "Mom and Dad told me to get your butt down stairs, because were eating dinner." He smiled and ran out. He was the only person in this screwed up world that looked like me.

I looked at my watch than back at the door. I put my pensil down and walked to the door, I noticed that I hadn't eaten for three and a half hours. I was damn hungry!

...

I woke up the next morning, panting and felt as dizzy as if I had been spinning around in circle for two hours straight. Not to mention a splitting headache, and for some reason my whole body-_ AAAHH! Oh, right , I'm in my girl version self..._ was covered in sweat.

_I really gotta get used to this..._

I got up realizing the time. Saturday morning 8:34. The only time I wake up this early is to go to school. I desided I should cool off abit before I take a shower or I would keep sweating.

I went down stairs to the kitchen, my dad was there, drinking coffee.

"Good morning? Why are you up so early Kyonko?" he asked smiling.

"Couldn't sleep. I have a really bad headache." "Oh yeah? Well take some thing for it." He said. "Way ahead of you" I said holding a bottle of medicine.

After a half an hour of talking with my dad, I went upstairs to take a nice, long shower.

...

_I feel like a new man... wo-MAN._

I thought drying my long hair. I looked at the time, 9:15. Great, 45 minutes until my 'search' with Haruki. Ugh! I can't get used to 'Haruki'!

My phone began to ring. Its probably Haruki. Might as well answer.

"Whats up, Haruki?"

"Eh? How'd you know? Do you have a speicial ring tone for me?" He asked.

"Nope. I figured that only you would be the one to call me this early in the morning. Its about the search right?" I asked.

"Hey get out of my head!" He yelled.

"Anyway. What time should I be there?"

"Didn't I just tell you to get out of my head? Come now! See you soon." He hung up. Great...

...

"Late!" He yelled at me. He walked over to me and grabbed me by the ponytail, once again.

"Come on. We'll only go through the route you didn't do yesterday. You know, to make up what you didn't do!" I think he was really enfisising that I didn't do the route he wanted us to do. Then something occured to me:

_I wasn't the only one that didn't do the route! What about Nagato and Misturu? _

I sighed.

"Alright! Let's head out!" He said marrily.

And so begins what will probably turn into a really bad day for me! Yay (monotone).

We we're in the eastern part of town passing by a lot of people who were, unfortunatly, staring at us thinkingwe were a couple. Damn them. We got to the same park that MIKURU told me she was a time traveler.

My head started to spin as Haruki began to speak.

"I think that this is the first time I've done a search with you, right?" I got that splitting headache again.

"Kyonko? Are you even listen-..." He trailed off as turned to me angrily. I think.

The feeling in my legs were leaving me. My eyes became cloudy. My eyelids were exetremely heavy. Time felt slow. It almost felt like I was floating in a way, yet my lungs were anchoring me to the ground. The air in my lungs were being squish out, it was hard to breathe. Every breath letting more and more air leave my body. I was certain that my head was being ripped in two. I felt myself falling, but no impact came about. Instead of cold, hard concreet, I felt a wave of warmth washing over my body. Like a wave of hot water washing over you. I loved it. But... that is where my body shut down... every thing was blackened.

...

**Kyonko's Little Brother POV**

I was watching anime, when I heard someone banging on the door. I was the only one in the house so I ran up to the door.

"Oh Haruki! Do you-..." I noticed him carrying my big sister who looked to be asleep.

"Hi little brother. Kyonko passed out I need to get her to her room. Now!" He sounded quite distressed. I moved out of the way and watched him bolt for big sisters room.

I also worried about big sister so I followed him towards her room. When I arrived, Haruki-chan was resting her on her bed.

"She has a really bad fever. Do you have something like cold medicine?" I nodded and ran to my parents bedroom. I knew where all the medicine was and grabbed some cold medicine.

I got back to the room and a wet towel was already on big sisters head. He's fast! I threw the bottle of pills to Haruki. He took out to pills and then...

**Kyonko's POV**

My head was still spinning, but I felt my conscious coming back.

"Ah." I heard someone say next to me. I slowly opened my eyes. I saw Haruki standing over me with a releived look on his face. He smiled a warm smile at me.

_Ah. He's really... handome... Wait, hold it, this is Haruhi on the inside of the body that is hanging... over... me... _

"WAAH!" I yelled making Haruki take a step back then... BLUSH?

I got up quickly making me dizzy. I held my head.

"Kyonko, you idiot! Why didn't you tell you had such a bad fever? You can be so stupid sometimes." He said pouting. I smiled.

"Haruki? Did you carry me all the way back to my house?" I said mockingly.

"Shut up! I..." he trailed off looking away.

_Aren't you acting out of character?_

I thought giggling.

"I don't care if your sick; if you're not there tommorow, I'll kill you got it?" He said leaving my room. My little 'brother' peeked into my room as Haruki passed him. He waved bye to Haruki. Then ran up to me, and then began the rapid Q and A.

"Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, now I am."

"Are you dizzy?"

"A bit."

"Are you cold, nutral, or hot?"

"Nutral and a bit cold."

"Did you know that you had a fever when you went on the date with Haruki-chan?"

"IT WASN'T A DATE! And no."

"You didn't have to yell." he pouted

"Anyway... did you thank him for everything that he did for you to get better?"

"Wait, what do you mean '_everything_'? He only carried me home right?" I asked.

"WHAT? He didn't tell you?" He asked, whining.

"Tell me what?" I resoponded nevously.

"Aside from carrying you home, he also-"

_What...?_

**...**

**OOOOOOOOOOO CLIFF HANGER! Tee hee... thanks for reading! darkdrence you asked for akward, here you go! would you like some blush on the side? bad joke... i know... whatever thats soooooooo much for reading! I haven't hit any writters blocks yet so the chapter flow should go well.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope you like the story so far! ENJOY!**

...

I was sprinting to the door, trying to keep my balance, running to Haruki.

"WAIT!" I called out to him as he was walking away. He stiffened up when he heard my voice, making him turn to me.

"You IDIOT! You're still sick!" He said angrily. When I caught up to him, I said, panting:

"Why... didn't you... tell me what... you did?" Don't think that I'm not fit! I'm sick!

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"You know exactly what I mean!" I yelled back. "ONE! You gave me my medicine ORALY! TWO! You wiped down my sweating NAKED BODY! YOU PERVERT!" I yelled wrapping my arms around my chest.

Silence.

Then Haruki spoke.

"HEY! Idiot, I AM a GIRL." He had a point unfortunatly. Mentally he is a girl.

"D-doesn't matter. That's s-still sexual harras-... ow..." My head really hurt. That stupid headache again. I place my small fingers on my forehead in pain.

"I just can't leave you can I?" He said walking towards me. _Huh?_

I felt my feet being lifted off the cold ground and an arm being wrapped around my shivering torso. Haruki was carrying me, bridel style. My body wouldn't let me protest. I was kind of _happy._

As he carried me, I looked up at him. I found myself falling asleep again, but just before I did, I felt something warm on my forhead. I realized that Haruki had kissed me. That made me wake up.

"I'll stay the night." He whispered into my ear. I felt my face becoming hotter.

...

I really couldn't fall asleep. Haruki was in my bed with his arms wrapped around me and my face was nessled in his bare chest.

_SHIT!_

I began to sweat.

"Hey, are you okay?" He whispered.

"You're awake? Yeah I'm fine. UGH. That would be a lie. I'm not fine why did you have to sleep in my bed?" I whispered back.

"Because I felt like it. Look Kyonko, you're sick. You should get some sleep or it'll only get worse." He said tightening his wrap around me.

"But-"

"Sleep."

"Can you-"

"Sleep."

"Will you just let-"

"I said sleep, damnit!" He barked. I quickly shut my eyes and slowly fell asleep.

...

_What the? Where am I?_

I thought looking around, but only with my eyes.

_What the hell? I can't move?_

I could vaguely remember this place. It looks terribly famillier. Then in an instant, I remembered. It's been almost a year, but I still remember it.

_This is the place where Asakura Ryouko tried to kill me! This is a nightmare then._

"Oh no, Kyonko-chan. This is real. I'm coming back. Hope you missed me." Said a mans voice that I couldn't recognize. I could feel the mans breath on my neck. He got so close that I could feel his body heat. I felt something, something warm and slimey, was running its way up my neck. After a few seconds of that, I felt something gentally pulling a small area of skin. My body began to get hot. Then whatever was pulling let go and stopped. That little area hurt a bit.

"Don't blame Suzumiya-kun for that. It just insures my exitence in this temporary world." The man snikered. "See you in an hour." He said in a sweet creepy way. I felt a sharp rain in the curve of my spine, it made me pass out. Technecally I woke up. It was morning.

Haruki was still sleeping next to me.

"Haruki..." I said trailling off.

He moaned and began to speak.

"What are y-... mmm... n-no... d-don't g-go!...you're gonna... Kyonko..." He was dreaming about... me? It made me blush. Then he started moaning again.

"Haruki?" I said sitting up. I was sitting gym style with my hands on either side of his shoulders. He must have been having a bad dream, you could tell, he was sweating.

"KYONKO!" He yelled waking up. Opening his eyes he stared right at my surprised face.

In the next second, Haruki had sat up, pulled me towards him and finally hugged me.

"You're alive... thank god." He said panting.

...

Haruki had his uniform with him. Did he know that somethiing like this was going to happen? Or would he black mail me into staying over at my house? I'd rather not get into Haruhi psychology. I found my uniform too. There was one big difference in it though, it was the female uniform.

"I don't know how to to put on this uniform... Umm" I said staring at the skirt sideways.

"Give it here." Haruki said ajusting the uniform. He helped me put on the whole uniform, and gave me tips on how to put it on.

Once I was finished, Haruki took a step back to see me full scale. He did an elevator around about. He went infront of me and gave me a thumbs up. _What for? _

We went down stairs. Only my brother was there.

"Mom and Dad left already. Morning Kyonko-nii and Haru-chan!" He said.

"Yeah mornin'." I said and I felt haruki getting closer to me.

"He really looks like the actual you." He said giggling.

"We are realated." I said.

We had breakfast together, Haruki and my brother we're laughing about me. Idiot. Thats what you get for having Haruki at your house.

...

"See you!" Said my lucky little brother. He didn't have school.

"Ah. Yuuki..." Said Haruki, with a bit, what was that? Anger?

Yuuki was standing infront of my house, against the gate.

"...I see..." He said quietly. He then looked at me, directly, which is a bit rare.

"Something happened... some how _she_... _**he**_ has returned..." He said in his normal monotone; but there was the smallest hint of annoyance in his voice.

"What do you mean by _**'he'? **_Who is HE? If your talking about the D.E.T.E.," That would be the Data Entigration Thought Entity, "then don't you think we should talk about it somewhere else?" I said jerking my head towards the direction of Haruki.

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Let get straight to the point." He said walking past Haruki and to me.

He gentally lifted my chin, which made me let out a small yelp and Haruki began to get angry.

"Yuuki? What the_ hell _are you doing to her?" Haruki yelled. Yuuki shifted so he would face Haruki and guestered him to come where Yuuki was.

"Look closely..." He pointed to a area on my neck.

Haruki looked, then recoiled and blushed.

"I swear! I didn't do that!" He yelped.

"I am perfectly aware of that." Yuuki said.

"WHAT? Did what? What are you talking about?"

"I swear I didn't! You gotta believe me!" Haruki said now flailing.

Then I yelled, "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"

"... That... on the base of your neck..." Haruki trailed off. Then Yuuki cut in.

"I believe that the modern way to discribe what is on your neck, is most commonly know as... a _hickey_..."

Silence.

And then this tme I was the one to break it.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!" I said running in side to find a mirror.

It was really a hicky. God thats so emmbarasing!

"I will give you an explanation on this later..." Yuuki said behind me which made me jump.

...

We, as in the three of us, were walking to school in complete silence.

"Hey, Yuuki... I think I'm just as curious as Kyonko. Who is the person you ment earlier?"

There was a pause.

"...In our world, _she_ was very social. _She_ had long blue hair. But now... _She _has returned as a _he_. Even though _she _was deleted, _he _has found a way to enter this world. The way this has happened is that _he _took a single drop of your blood. That is why you have that mark on your neck. If you look every closely, it is not the shape of a normal hicky but the shape of a rain drop that represents the drop of your blood that he took. You should also have two paralel scratchs going up your back and are 2.5 inchs long. _He _also took some of your energy, that is the scratches."

The only times I hear Yuuki say this much is if she has something really big to say.

"Whoa really?" Haruki said examining my neck.

"Wow! He's right! THATS SO AWESOME!" He said.

"But Nagato," I started, "Who is this guy?"

"..."

"...Well?"

"Come on Yuuki! You can't just make a huge speach like that without a conclusion!"

"..."

"NAGATO. Just tell us! I don't care who it is! I just want to know! Besides, I think Haruki is going to die of curiousity." I said looking at Haruki, who was practilly jumping.

"..."

"Tell me!" I said grabbing the collar of his uniform. I really want to know.

"...Ryouko Asakura... is here as Ryou Asakura."

_R-Ryouk-ko A-Asakur-ra?_

...

**thanks for reading! sorry it took me longer than expected! oh yeah! ima b bringin back ryouko! I loved her in the anime series! she like a creepy cutey! anyway! thanks for reading! stay tuned!**


	5. Chapter 5

**hello once more! enjoy!**

...

"What the hell do you mean 'Asakura is here'?" I said in shock. I found that I was shaking.

"What really? So 'Ryou Asakura' is here? I thought that s_he_ transfered to Canada." Haruki said.

"This is r-really bad then, Nagato, what happens if something like _**that **_almost happens to me and you again?" I was refering to the time Asakura tried to kill me.

"Don't worry. He wouldn't risk being 'transfered' again. And if he does, I'll protect you." Yuuki said. His eyes and mouth was twitching. I think he was trying to make an expretion. Probably anger, I saw anger wanting to break out of his eyes.

"Hey hey! Were gonna be late! Yuuki you should go to your class, I'll of course go with you Kyonko." Said Haruki quite annoyed. Could it be he was Jealous? Maybe...

...

I was sort of jumpy sitting in my chair. It was really weird, everyone was gender swapped.

I decided to talk to Haruki.

"So Haruki. Do you think anyone is going to notice this?" I said pointing to the hicky.

"I hope not. But maybe it would be your punishment for passing out on me on our date. AH!" He said covering his mouth. He actually adimitted that it was a date.

"Morning, Haruki, Kyonko."

I froze.

_T-that v-voice...! From the d-dream...!_

I couldn't move.

"Don't act so cold. It didn't leave a big mark. It's almost been a year for you, right?" I heard the voice right next to my ear. I felt a shockwave going down my spine. I was scared. I slowly turned to face the person that once tried to kill me. Next to me I saw a smiling boy. He had the same coloured hair as her, the same bangs, the same hair style with half pulled back and half hanging. Just the difference that _**Ryou**_'s hair was only skimming his shoulders. I was purely petrafied.

"By the way," he continued in my ear, " you're AB. Your blood type. Heh heh." He snickered.

"Ow... ow ow OW! Damnit! Kyonko let go!" Haruki yelled. The whole time I was looking at Ryou, I was digging my nails into Haruki's arm. When I let go my hand was shaking.

"Good morning! Asakura-kun, Haruki-kun, and Kyonko!" Said a cheerful voice. Tanaguchi as a girl was standing there with slightly longer hair than her original. Kunikida was behing her, her hair wasn't much different, just about an inch longer, but it was really the face that made her look like a girl.

"Ah, good morning class prez. How was your trip to visit your relatives? In... Canada right?" Kunikida asked sweetly. Huh... so that whole 'transfer' to Canada here was over looked.

"Homeroom was hard and quite boring without you." Said Tanaguchi scratching her head and laughing.

"Well I'm glad I was missed! Anyway Sensei is here." He said shoeing them away, taking his own seat. Can you take a guess where his seat was? Yep. That's right. Right INFRONT of me.

_Naze? Why?_

Threw out the out the whole lesson, nothing sunk in. I found myself staring at Ryou's back. I was expecting that any second he would pull out a knife and stab me like he successfully done when I was stuck in that messed up universe, where the SOS Brigade didn't exist.

When the bell rang I really jumped.

"Why were you staring at me the whole lesson?" Asked Ryou. He turned and gave me a creepy smile.

"We should really talk you know? I haven't seem the actual you in almost a year." He said with a bit of depression.

"What the hell do you mean 'actual me'? Has this world existed longer than when I woke up as a girl?" I said.

"Like I said, we need to talk. We as not only you and I. I mean Yuuki, Mitsuru, Itsuko, and then us. Yes, it is important. Even Yuuki is not aware of what this demention really is..." He said with a bit of a smirk on his face. "For example, when Haruki handed out fliers the first time, _you _and _Itsuko _were the ones dressed up in those adorible bunny girl outfits." He said, while smiling, his face getting closer to mine.

"You're joking!" I said blushing the colour of a tomato.

"The two of them are going at it again!" Said a girl on the side.

"They make such a cute couple!" Said another girl.

"Kyonko is so lucky to have someone like him!" Said another.

"I know I'm so jealous! I wish I had a boyfriend."

_What? C-couple? Boyf-friend? W-with R-Ryou?_

I thought recoiling into my chair.

"That's another thing. Here you're my girlfriend. I know it will take a bit of time to get used to, but just don't let Suzumiya kill you. He's glaring at us right now. You should talk to him." He said at the totally pissed off person behind me.

"Umm... Haruki I'm just as surprised as you are!"

'Oh really?' was writen all over his face.

"You won't believe me will you?" I asked with a bit of annoyance. He shook his head.

"GOD!" I said slamming head against my desk.

Haruki pulled my ponytail towrds him which made me almost fall off my chair.

"I don't care if you're her boyfriend! Where we're from, she belongs to me!" He said hugging me from over his desk.

_Ah... wha... was that a confession? _I thought blushing.

"Isn't it to early to be fighting again Haruki?" Said Tanaguchi from the front.

"We'll talk about it later. I'll drop by the clubroom and explain everything about social things. Until then try to lay low okay?" Ryou said.

...

"Alright now start explaining, Ryou." I said

It was after school and the five brigade members plus Ryou were all sitting at the table.

"Okay, Where to begin? How about you Itsuko?" Ryou said looking at her.

"Well, _here, _in the brigade, you are the second mascot. Your part time job is at a bar. You discribed it as 'a really good way to pay the rent'. Also! Here you are one of the several girls in the school that are lesbien."

Silence.

"That explains this morning..." Itsuko said pinching the bridge of his nose in deppressing understanding.

"I knew it." I said. Itsuko looked up at me angrilly.

"Next is you Mitsuru."

"M-me?" He yelped.

"Yes, you have a girlfriend. She's the president of the music club. Her name is Aya Honda. Very sweet girl. She plays cello, piano, guitar, and flute. She taught you to play piano. You told me that you 'find yourself playing piano on your desk when your not paying attention', and that go to the music club every other day. You've become really good." He said smiling. I found it was annoying me. Then I realized why. It was same smile Itsuki had as a guy. Great.

"Ah! Yes that's right! I was daydreaming and Tsuruya, as a boy though, was joking about it! I'm glad that I actually know how to do something right!" Said a very happy Mitsuru.

"Yuuki, your other life is very similar to the one your living here. You are always here in the brigade in your free time, always having your nose in a different book each day. I think the only difference of your life is that one more object in apartment... you know what I am speaking of, right?" Ryou said.

"Yes. The black Yamaha Cello."

"Correct. You once played it at a live concert, got three encores for it. You ended up hurting you fingers at last note of the last encore, but of course they healed very qui- OW!" Yuuki had kicked Ryou in the shin, and with his humanoid interface strength, that must of hurt.

"Not nice." He said in pain.

"Anyway how about Suzmiya?" I asked

"Yeah?" Haruki said.

"It's pretty much the same life you are used to having. There are a few things different though. Like that here, your always clinging to my girlfriend." He said quite annoyed.

"Well that explans why Tanaguchi said that." I said.

"Well I'm sorry!" Haruki said angrilly.

"Even though a lot of girls tell you they love you, you turn down every single one of them and tell them that 'you only have your eyes set on one girl even though she's with someone else'. I find it cute but very annoying. Your of course the brigade chief. You make Kyonko and Itsuko dress up in the craziest outfits. Like that bunny girl outfit, the waitress, the maid outfit, even the nurse outfit. They all looked great, yet I can`t help but worry that something might happen to them." He said.

"I get it... Yeah that makes sense. Today, when a girl toald me that, I told her exactly what you said. The thing is that I had no control of what I said, almost as if automatic."

"Kyonko,"

_Oh boy..._

"Well as I already mentioned, we are indeed dating. Almost six months now. Anyway, your the main mascot in the brigade. You have a part time job in a restaurant as a waitress. Haruki saw you dressed in your uniform and sort of went crazy. I must admit, you do look good in that outfit." He said giggling to the side.

"S-SHUT UP! Why did I-, no HOW did I become your girlfriend?" I yelled at Ryou.

"I was the one who told you I liked you. I found you charming and beautiful. You are also smart, and have a good sense of sarcasm. I think it's all the good qualities a human should have. You also accepted me even though I am not nessarily hu- OW!" He glared at Yuuki. Yuuki had hit the same shin again.

"Sorry." He said in even more pain, realizing what he almost said.

"Well That explains everything, huh?" Haruki said.

"Oh I gotta go, I have something to do. Brigade is dissmissed." He said leaving.

I waved bye to Haruki.

"So," I said as the door shut, "Now you have to tell the rest of what you meant by this demention. Are you saying that this world existed for a while or something?"

"Yes, it's exactly that. This demention has supposedly existed for almost a year. This universe was created when you first spoke to _Haruhi _in the begining of the year. Her brain was slowly and unconsionsly building this place. Humans were being formed from her imagination. It was quite a marvel. When Yuuki had stopped me from killing you Kyonko, sorry about that, I wasn't actually deleted, my body was, but my existence had not. Instead, the Data Entegration Thought Entity put me here, in this body. I don't have access to my abilities, unless the Entity thinks I would need it. I'm actually pretty much a human right now. Also, your bodies didn't transform, you actually just became temporary sliders. You slid into you other bodies really. Your demention's time is currantly frozen. Your actual bodies are sleeping and when you go back little be like nothing has happened. Only you four will remember this, Suzumiya on the other hand... well I'll let Yuuki take care of that. I really like this demention. That's right! Before I finish explaining, there is what I said in your dream. The reason I needed your blood, is because in your demention I left a while ago, so I don't exist with her any more. You are the closest to him and I would be terminated completely if I went into his dream. Sorry about the mark along with those scratches. It'll only go away when you leave."

What a speach...

"That really does... explain everything..." I said staring at everyone.

Then Mitsuru yelped.

"He's right! Umm... classified information just contacted me. The length of time this demention's existence, started the second you asked Haruhi Suzumiya: 'Do you wear different hair styles to ward off aliens?'. That was the catylist of this demention!" He said.

_So once again, everything leads back to me..._

"Well I guess I'll see you four tommorow. Yuuki wanna go back to the appartment together?" He looked at Yuuki. Yuuki nodded.

"I better go see my girlfriend. I think Music starts now." Mitsuru said waving good-bye.

"Well I have nothing to do." I said looking at Itsuko. "Oh yeah. What did you mean by 'that explains this morning'?" I asked.

"Oh... that... well this morning, I found myself flirting with another girl." He said sadly.

"Think of it this way; you are mentally a male student, so flirting with female students is normal for you." I said with a seriousness.

I looked at the clock. It realy 4:32.

I should probably leave for the part time job.

Well... maybe I should skip, I just let in a lot of news, and I'm exhausted.

...

**cool right? thanks for reading! yeah, ryou is really awesome. i think i might have spead a bit... but ryou's long speach i think is good and if u didn't read it, like, seriously, than read it, NOW! thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**i do not own the meloncholy of haruhi and/or haruki suzumiya. but I do own the content and aya/ayame honda. ok?**

...

_I was walking home after hearing that big amount of information from my 'boyfriend'. As I turned the corner I saw someone infront of my house._

_"Yuuki?" I called out to the boy with silver hair. _

_He spoke in super high speed and sent spears, that came out of thin air, flying towards me._

_"Yuuki?" I yelled at the poker faced alien, dodging two of them like bullets. Unfortunatly, luck isn't always on my side, resulting one of them to stab me about 3 inches bellow my heart. It made me cough out a big amount of blood. It was as painful as when I was stuck in the demension where Haruhi, Itsuki, and Mikuru Asahina didn't know who I was, and Ryouko successfully stabbed me. I lay, in terrible pain, on the cold ground. My sight was not clear._

_This can't be happening... this can't be right!_

_"Ryouko Asakura was right," He stood over my close to lifeless body, "my supiriors did change their mind. They have ordered me to kill you. I do not understand why you are so important to Haruki Suzumiya. You are so... plain." He ended pulling out what seemed to be a gun from the future. _

_I will protect you._

_Black._

...

_I was walking home after hearing that big amount of information from my 'boyfriend'. As I turned the corner I saw someone infront of my house._

_"Itsuko?" I said looking at the light haired girl who was out of her uniform, wearing normal clothing._

_"It seems that Suzumiya Haruki has gotten tierd of you. And now he is bored. I have to elimate the catylist of his boredom. And I have no arrguments even if it means killing you. I never actually liked you anyway. So it's no problem." She said smiling. Her crimson sphere formed around her allowing to fly up. I was in to much of a shock to move. Two smaller crimson balls of energy formed above her small hands. Firing both of them, at an amazing speed I might add, toward me._

_I saw the crimson balls turn into crimson spears, stabbing threw my heart and my head._

_I will never hurt you..._

_Black._

...

_I was walking home after hearing that big amount of information from my 'boyfriend'. As I turned the corner I saw someone infront of my house._

_"M-MIitsuru?" I said embarassed at the petite boy._

_"Hello there. May I speak with you?" He asked._

_"Sure..." I said trotting towards him._

_"Well," he started, "Haruki has gotten bored of you so much so that she created another timewarp. Everything happens because of you. And to be honest, I'm quite disgusted with you." He said grabbing my shoulder. _

_The next second, I found myself on a battle field. In 1916, the first world war._

_"The reason I told you not to get too close to me, is because, the actually me, would terrify you. Enjoy dying!" He said, disappering._

_When I looked up at the smog coloured sky, I saw a missile, dropping towards me._

_Your safe with me..._

_Black._

...

_I was walking home after hearing that big amount of information from my 'boyfriend'. As I turned the corner I saw someone infront of my house._

_"Haruki... what are you..." I felt a bit of deja vu._

_"I've actually become bored of you. Only now did I realise how plain your personality really is. I want you to die. And now that I know I can get what ever I want, I say you die in three," What... "Two..." Your joking... "Die!"_

_You're safe only with me..._

_Black._

...

I woke up panting, on the floor, hugging my pillow.

Those... four dreams... were extremely... vivid...

I thought slowly sitting up. I was trembling. I had really jumped when a cheerful liitle boy ran into my room calling 'wake up!'. When my brother saw me on the floor he began to muffle laughter.

"When your done s-squishing a-all the stuffing o-out o-of your p-pillow, break-breakfa-... Ha ha ha ha ha ha!" He said, finally letting out his laughter, leaving the room. Damn him.

...

I was jittery the whole day. Haruki was trying to tell me something about what we were going to do at the clubroom, but I was paying no attention. When he called my name to get my attention, which had drifted off, I would jump. Itsuko then came to my class at lunch to eat with me, and I had to make up an excuse to leave. I said 'Haruki had to talk to me', and I really hate lying. I ended up running past Mitsuru and his girlfriend when I passed him in the hall. I also happened to see Yuuki six times. No, that's not right. I ran away from the alien, six times. It was a pretty aweful day, but the only person I was actually comfortable with, was the person who, in reality, tried to kill me, Ryou.

...

I was in the club room. Sitting next to me was my consered boyfriend. While we were talking, I was clinging onto Ryou's sleeve, because I felt comfortable with the blue haired boy. Then, in walked Mitsuru.

"Oh hello Kyonko!" He said with a sweet smile. Ryou and I nodded back. "Sorry, but could you two leave? I need to change." "Sure." Ryou said grabbing my hand and leaving. His hand was soft and warm, and it felt as though his hand was wrapped around my entire hand.

When we were out of the club we resumed our chat about homework. Then came Itsuko.

"Let me guess, Misturu is changing?" She said with an even more annoying smile then she had when she was a he.

"Yeah, we got kicked out for it..." I said pointing out the obvious.

"I see, so he's changing into his butler outfit... that's something new." She said giggling.

There were a few minutes of silence, then threw the door you could hear a 'Come in!', which meant he was dome changing. When we walked inside a cute butler, greeted us with,

"Sorry did I take to long? I made tea." He said holding out a tray of, what smelled like, green tea. The three of us each took a cup and a seat. The next person to walk in the room was Yuuki.

"Hello Nagato! Would you like some tea?" Mitsuru asked running back to the kettle.

"Yes." He answered in his monotone. He didn't sit in his usual spot next to the window in the corner, instead he sat next to me. I was really quite shocked when he said this:

"Is something wrong?" He stared at me with his silver brown eyes.

"How can-"

"I've resently downloaded new programs onto my information drive," He sounds like a computer... "one of them is recoginzing and understanding emotions and reactions... like right now you are, what is called, distressed, correct? So why is that?"

"... I had a... few, bad dreams that were really vivid..." I said looking at the floor.

"May I see them?"

"Yuuki, you know you can't see dreams... right?"

"That is another program I downloaded. Permission?" He asked reaching for my hand. I hesitated at first, but then let him gentally hold my hand.

"I can also find the reason you are having such bad dreams."

"That would be nice. That way I can deal with it or prevent it." I said.

He turned my hand so that the palm of my right hand was facing up. He placed his thumb in the centre of my palm. He stared at me with eyes that said nothing. His face came closer to mine, which made me recoil a bit, until finally we were within the normal kissing distence. The fact that he was to close made me want to recoil, but his hand was holding the back of my head. Yes... he kissed me. We were friends, so it didn't exactly mean anything... right? It lasted about five seconds. When he stopped, I was shocked at what I saw.

Staring back at me, were eyes filled with hatrage. They were filled with hatred and anger. I recoiled seeing such dark coloured eyes. There was Yuuki Nagato, the pokerfaced, monotoned, alien, with rage on his face. He spoke in his super speed tongue, making something change.

He stood up, and waked toward Ryou. He then grabbed him my the collar and pulled him up to his face.

"Yuuki?" I exclaimed.

"Ah..." Ryou was nose to nose with the furious alien, that turned his hand into a metal cone-like dagger.

...

**OOOOHHH! CLIFF HANGER! DONT U HATE WHEN PEOPLE DO THAT? anyway im sooo sorry that it took me soo long to write this chapter! i had writers block until tuesday, but when I finally got an idea, i wrote it all out. please write and review! thanks peoplez!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! pleeeeeeeeeeezze enjoy!**

...

_Flashback..._

_"Yuuki?" I exclaimed._

_"Ah..." Ryou was nose to nose with the furious alien, that turned his hand into a metal cone-like dagger._

_To normal story..._

"'I will protect you'? 'I would never hurt you'? What are you trying to accomplish?" Yuuki said pressing his 'hand' onto Ryou's throut.

"Stop it!" I yelled grabbing his arm, trying to pull the dagger off Ryou's neck.

"Do you have any idea what he has done? Ryou Asakura is the cause of those dreams!" He said with extreme stress in his voice.

"Wha-what do you...?" I said trailing off letting go of Yuuki's arm.

"Sorry..." Ryou said looking away.

_Why..._

"Why?" I asked clenching my fists.

"... I... had to gain your trust or else Suzumiya could delet me... forever."

"So why hasn't Haruki done that yet?" I asked getting everyones attention, even Yuuki's.

"I could convince him... to delet you... it's not that hard..." I was on the brink of tears, "I could just start by explaining who I am... even as a girl... he knows that the actual me, as a boy... I'll just tell him 'I'm John Smith'!" Haruki had just walked in as I said 'I am John Smith'.

"... ah..." Haruki said in shock.

What he was witnessing was Yuuki, his arm turned into a long metalic dagger, which was pressing against calm faced Ryou, and Kyonko who was crying and had just admitted to being the person who had helped Haruhi draw the symbols on the field three and a half years ago, John Smith.

"This is... a joke... right?" He said with a shocked, terrified and doubtful look.

"Now you've done it Yuuki. You just exposed what you can do. You to Kyonko..." Ryou said pulling Yuuki's hand away.

"Haru...ki... I..." I was at a lose with words.

"I..." Haruki started, "I was right then...? When I asked you if I had met you in the past... and you... lied..." He said with his hands on his head.

"I didn't lie! At that time I didn't meet Mikuru ye- AH!" I said covering my mouth.

"What does..." He trailed off. Realisation came to his face.

"Then what you told me that day at the Cafe... that everything has been happening right under my nose. That, 'Yuki's an alien... Mikuru is a timetraveler... Itsuki is an ESPer...' Then... WHAT ABOUT YOU KYONKO? WHAT ELSE HAVE YOU BEEN HIDING FROM ME?" Haruki yelled.

"... Please let me tell him... Let me tell him what he is to all of you..." I said looking at Itsuko and Mitsuru. They looked at each other then turned to me and nodded.

"...Well..."

...

"So what you're saying is that I can wish for something, and it will come true?" Haruki said, beaming.

"That would be close to the truth." Said Yuuki's monotoned voice, who was sitting at the opposite side of the table from Ryou, kind of like 'time-out' for aliens.

"Then, Kyonko, you still haven't told me what you've been hiding from me."

"I just did."

"No no, I mean are you a slider or something?"

"Nope. I'm the only normal one in the brigade."

"Oh." Haruki said with dissapointment.

"But... now we have nothing to do, do we?" I asked.

"What do you mean...? Oh! You guys don't count. I mean I want to meet aliens, timetravelers, and ESPers, that I haven't met yet." Haruki smiled. "But this is a start."

"Well I'm exhausted," I started, "I heading home." I said leaving.

"Wait!" Ryou called out. "I'll walk you home."

"Hey!" Haruki exclaimed. "She's mine! I live closer to her anyway."

"Haruki, you have no say in this. Ryou, I can't trust you, so I'm going by myself!"

I speed walked to get away from the club room.

...

I was lying on my bed, staring at the ceiling.

_Hectic day. But one has to wonder... what will happen now that Haruki knows everything? I think I've gotten used to this gender change, but I hope it changes soon... no, it'll go back to normal at the end of this week... that's what Nagato sa-... That's right Nagato!_

I remembered what happened today at the club, how Nagato had emotions.

It was 11:15pm, so it would be a bit late to visit him, but then again, I know I wouldn't be able to sleep if I didn't know. I got out of my bed and changed into normal clothing. I quietly snuck down stairs, but my devil of a brother was eating a bowl of cereal.

"Kyonko? What's up? Where you goin'?" He asked at the base of the stairs.

"Look, I'll buy you some ice cream later if you don't tell mom or dad that I'm going to see a friend." I argued.

"Tell mom and dad what?" He said skipping up the stairs. With a shrug of my shoulders, I left.

...

I stood infront of Yuuki's apartment, when I heard a voice coming from my right.

"Do you want to come up?" I jumped realising it was Ryou.

"Uh... um... I-I need to... is Nagato there?"

"Even after all that time, your still only on last name bases? That is quite sad." He said with a pitiful look.

"Is he or isn't he?" I asked.

"Yeah, of course he is. I'll walk you up." He said smiling.

We walked inside, me keeping a distense from Ryou, and stepped into the elevator. There was only the sound of the elevator moving and the two of us breathing. Once I heard the pleasant ding of the elevator saying we had reached the seventh floor, I sighed a sigh of relief. I quickend my step to get to Yuuki's room. After knocking on it three times, a boy with silver hair emerged.

"Can I come in?" I asked politly.

"Ryou, you cold have told me that she was coming." Yuuki said looking past me.

"Oh sorry!" Ryou said sarcasticly walking away.

"Come in." Yuuki said opening the door. I took off my shoes next to the door and trotted over to the main room. Yuuki sat there, waiting for me to sit down.

"D-did I take you away from something?"

"No."

"Well... okay then..." I trailed off.

Silence.

"You have come to my apartment because you are curious of my behavior imbalance, correct?" He said in the normal voice of his.

"That's kinda creepy... but yeah. That was one of your new programs wasn't it? To have temporary emotions, right?" I asked placing my elbows on the table.

"Yes, the outrage I had today, was because the program overrode my control. I will need to delet the new program so that it will not happen again."

"Don't." I said. He looked at me. "Please don't delet it. I kind of enjoyed seeing you with emotions, even if it was rage." I answered his look.

He sat in silence, then looked out the window, yet I could see his ears were red. He jerked, then turned to face me. The face that met mine was bright red, yet there was no expresion on his face.

"Why...?" He said touching his face. I sat up and reached my hand to his face. I rested my hand on his cheek and smiled.

"This emotion is called 'embarrassment', Yuuki. I think it's because I complimented you." I smiled.

I sat back down, for I still had an unanswered question.

"Yuuki. What's going to happen now? I mean, Haruki knows what he can do, everything."

"You will not have to worry about that." He said getting up. His face was no longer red. He walked over to the other room getting something from the floor.

"May I have your hand for a second?" He asked walking back. I nodded stretching my arm. He placed the object in my hand. I felt something cold and metalic, about the diameter of my finger resting in hand. What I saw in hand was a silver ring with a rose ingraved in it.

"It will give you good luck." He said.

"It's... beautiful. Thank you!" I said.

I went home knowing everything would be fine.

Right?

...

The next day I was walking to school, when I bumped into Haruki.

"Good morning." I said. He was silent.

"Haruki?" He just kept walking. I ran infront of him and stopped him.

"Don't you think it's a bit rude to ignore me like tha-?"

"I can have anything I want right?" He asked cutting me off.

"Umm... Yeah... I think thats how it might work, but wh-?"

Once again I was cut off, but not from Haruki speaking. No no no. My lips were a bit busy being kissed. And my tongue couldn't be used at the moment either, because Haruki's tongue was inturupting me.

...

**YEP! This is where the whole Harukixkyonko thing kicks in. I hope you enjoyed it. ALSO! i'm getting a lot of reviews saying my grammer needs work along with my spelling. I KNOW THIS! okay. 1: i'm a frikin 8th grader! my grammer still needs work and im a right brain! (most right brain people have problems in school, especially with spelling and grammar) 2: cut me some slack, this is my first fanfic! 3: I enjoy constuctive critisim, it makes me a better writter 4: im running out of ideas so PLEASE gimmie some ideas of what should happen! Thanks for reading! peace out!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hope you enjoy! also! mature theme warning... things get pretty intense with haruki and kyonko... **

...

Haruki slowly extracted his tongue from my mouth. I was in a bit of a shock, my mind couldn't react to Haruki kissing me so passionatly.

"The only thing I want in the world is, you." He looked at me with soft eyes. What I was feeling at that moment was extreme happiness. I felt my face getting warmer.

"And also, I'm not exactly giving you a choice, because I can just make the world change, so you I are the only people on the planet." He said smirking.

"I told you it would give you good luck." said Yuuki who was standing behind the two of us.

"I guess so..." I said, my face the colour of a tomato. To my misfortune, another visitor came from behind me and pulled me away from Haruki.

"What do you think you're doing to my girlfriend?" Ryou asked with extreme rage. He ran over to and pulled me away from Haruki.

"Ryou, you know that I can erase you, right?" Haruki said stepping right into his face.

Ryou stiffened, he slowly let go of my hand, then saying:

"I guess that means I am no longer dating you... that's to bad..." He said turning on his heel and continuing his hike up to the school.

"I am not permitied to let you see anything else..." Said Yuuki.

"What do you mean?" I asked. Yuuki started walking towards me. I felt myself slipping out of consiousness.

"You can wake up now."

...

My sight was blurry. My head felt literally lighter. Holding my head, i jumped up in surprise at what I felt. Short hair was skimming my fingures. I jolted up running to my mirror. I saw the most comfortable form looking back at me from that whole week. A boy. I touched my crotch, sighing with relief to find... 'male parts'.

I looked at my calender to find it was friday, the day Yuki told me that she'll become Yuuki.

I got dressed in my male uniform.

_So that means, that it was all a dream. _

I thought happily walking to school.

I was at the base of the hill, when I saw a familliar face.

"Morning Nagato." I called out to the silver haired girl. She looked up to me.

"...Did you enjoy what will happen?" She asked blankly.

"What?"

"I showed you the future as a dream."

_**WHAT?**_

"Please repeat everything that you saw. Even if you change one word it can change the future drasticly."

"That's a bit much, but alright... but what would happen after?"

"You must wait. I am allowed to tell you anything after what I have shown you."

"I see."

"But I will say one thing..." She said blankly.

"And that would be?" I asked.

"I am not happy that Ryou Asakura is your boyfriend in the alternate demetion."

I looked at her a bit shocked. She had a personal opinion on something. I was happy to see traces of the other Yuki now.

"I'm not intersted in you!" I heard Haruhi's voice from behind me. What a pleasant sound.

"What? But you JUST said you would go out with me!" Said a sad boy from a different school.

"Well your too ordinary! And besides! I already like someone else!" She said sticking her toungue out.

"Go." Said Yuki walking away.

I ran to Haruhi.

"Haruhi!" I called out to the brown haired girl, who had a ponytail.

"What is it?" She said annoyed. Realising her hairstyle she quickly took it out leaving her hair to dangle.

"Why'd you take it out? It looked really good on you." I said smiling.

She stiffend up and slightly blushed, than...

"You like him?" The boy from the other school said.

"Shut up! Go to school already! You're putting me in a really bad mood!" She yelled at him walking away.

I shrugged and walked with Haruhi.

"Don't you think that was a bit harsh." I asked.

"Not at all! That guy just admitted he was stalking me for over two months! Is that sick or what?" She exclaimed.

"I guess so." I said.

The rest of the walk to school, we talked about the brigade, and what we should do. and than she brought up this:

"You know Kyon... I've noticed something..." _No... _"And what would that be?" _Please no... _"Guys always have more advantage."

_Why me?_

...

(One month later)

We still haven't changed back. Haruki and I are dating and I am enjoying it, but I really want to change back. I liked being a boy... but maybe being a girl suites me better.

Also, Yuuki and Ryou erased Haruki's memories the day after he found out about everything, so he is back to knowing nothing. (**Sorry!**)

We were in the brigade room.

"Therefore, this is what I want you to wear next, Kyonko!" Beaming Haruki was holding a tight, red, straples, mini-dress, with frills on the base, and lace up the back, in one hand. In the other, small, black, bat wings, and a plastic hair band with two small horns on them. Put it all together, a slutty devil outfit.

"I'll help you put it on!" Haruki said with a creepy look on his face. Of course, I retreated for my life, and then Itsuko offered to help me put it on.

As all the boys left the room I took a good look at the slutty peice of clothing.

"I think it'll look good on you..." Itsuko said smiling. She walked over to me, placing her hand on my hip. "You do have a lovely body." I slapped her hand off my waist.

"Seriously, Itsuko, please come back to earth. I have Haruki now, you should really start looking for a girlfriend." I said.

"Hmph." She said dissapointedly.

I took off my uniform, with Itsuko forcibly turned around, and put on the dress. When I was finished I had Itsuko do-up the lace in the back. Three minutes of lacing later, we let the boys in the room.

Reactions:

Haruki: Smiling, saying he knew it would look great, and getting a little grabby.

Mitsuru: Slightly blushing, smiling, complements, and nervous.

Yuuki: (note: his emotions have developed more, especially for Kyonko) Eyes wide open, slightly blushing, and quite in awe.

Haruki walked over to me, circling me, he glided his fingure across my back, making goose bumps.

"You look really hot." He said smiling. I blushed furiously.

"Sh-shut up! Th-that's really pervy!" I said pushing him away.

There was a knock at the door, and in walked Ryou, who was blushing at the sight of me.

"You're still making her dress up in those outfits? Good job." He said giving Haruki a thumbs up.

"Why are you here?" Haruki asked stepping infront of me.

"Come down Lover Boy, I'm just here to ask all of you if you want to come to dinner. I make a really good hot pot." He said smiling.

"He has a point, and besides I'm hungry." I said, as my stomach rumbled.

"Yeah me too." Haruki agreed.

"Okay we'll go, right after the photo shoot!"

"W-wait what Photo shoot?" I asked retreating.

"Heh heh heh..." Haruki laughed in a terrefing way that sent shivers up my spine.

...

"Alright! Now just one last one! This one I want you to lean forward a bit and put your hands on your knees..."

"Like this?"

"Good! Now stick out your tongue and shut one of your eyes..."

"Mmmm..."

"Perfect! Now stop looking so nervous! I want you to have a mischivous look in your eyes and on your face! Come on! Work with me! Ah! That's it! Now hold it!"

Clicka.

I was finally done with the photoshoot. That was easily 40 pictures.

"These are really good pictures! I can't wait until I put them on the club site!" Haruki said beaming.

"W-what? No way! I-I'm not leting you put those k-kind of pictures on the internet!" I said running to Haruki. He pulled away when I tried to grab the camara from him.

"The only way your getting these pictures is working them off, one by one." He said smirking.

"Wha- how am I going to work them all off? There are more than forty! I don't think I can take that much manual labour!" I said flailing.

"Who said it was 'manual labour'?" He said getting closer to my face. He had a look on his face that let me know I wasn't going to like what was going to happen next.

"You going to work off all the photos by having a seven minutes in heaven seasion with me."

"WHAT?" I shreiked. "No no no no no no no no no... NO! No way in HELL!" I said, my skin matching my dress.

He giggled pointing to his camara. I was brought back to the time when Haruhi blackmailed the computer club president to give her a computer.

"...f...f...ine..." I mumbled under my breath.

"What was that? Speak up." Haruki said.

"...F...fi-ine" My voice cracked. Haruki smiled.

"I'm sorry I still can't hear you!" He said putting his hand behind his ear.

"Fine! I'll do the seven minutes..." I said turning away.

"Alright, come on everyone! We'll go first! You know the way to the apartment building. We'll be in Yuuki's room. Bye!" Said Ryou pushing everyone out of the room.

The last to leave was Yuuki, who was shutting the door behind him , I caught him speaking in the sonic speed. The door door shut. Now I was scared. Did Yuuki freeze time again?

...

"Shall we begin?" Haruki said whispering in my ear.

"O-okay... but can I please change?" I said turning to him.

"No way. You're my innocent devil." He said licking my neck.

"Don't worry, I won't make hickies... in noticable places."

I squeaked.

He lifted his head, so that our eyes met. He was slighly blushing, and I could see my reflection in his eyes.

He began passionatly kissing me, in a few seconds I could feel his tongue slip into my mouth. It was slimy and warm, it made my whole body three degrees higher. The kissing went on, and I was really happy, but then... Haruki's kisses somehow became deeper. He started inching to the table. My heart was beating in my ears. He slowly lay me down on the table, but still french kissing. His hand slid down my leg and took out his tongue out my mouth. His tongue landed on my neck and slid its way down to my chest.

"Ha-a...Harukiiii-iii" I began to moan. Four more degrees higher. I felt my skin being pulled.

"Wha-! What are- Mmm!" I was cut off by Haruki's tongue once again in mouth. He lifted my leg so that it was on his shoulder. My eyes flung open. I realised what was going to happen if I don't stop Haruki. I could feel Haruki's hand going behind my back and lifting me up. No matter how hard I tried, my body wouldn't move. I felt as if I had been pumped full of ecstacy.

Wait.

What if... there's no way... right? That's not even a posibility... he'd never... no... but then again... he has been more and more unpredicable...

Yuuki... what have you done?

...

**OOOOOO shnap! yeah things gonnna get intense! yeah sorry I haven't updated in a while. im gonna graduate on the 15 june so ya! ill probebly be busy... so thanks for reading anyways! **


End file.
